


Dream of no one but me

by boywonder



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Zelda kink meme a zillion years ago on LJ. Prompt had to do with domestic abuse. Warnings go along with that, though it's not as bad as you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of no one but me

**Pairing:** Ganon/Link  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Notes:** Posted to a Zelda kink meme. NOT AS PORNY AS I WANTED, OH WELLS.  
The prompt was something about domestic abuse, and this doesn't even quite get there, either. UM, WHAT, it was too vague.  
Yes, yes, those memes are anonymous, but this goes here for safekeeping anyway. Shut up.  
 **Disclaimer:** If I owned this, obviously it would be a very bad thing, so you should probably be REALLY GLAD I don't get paid for this. It would be so, so much worse.

He couldn't tell when it had become this. Had he really lost so badly? Was this _really_ a loss?

Zelda could never have given him this. No one could have. Those words, echoing off and on in his mind, were undeniably true. At first, he had hated himself _entirely_ for giving in.

But there had been no choice. He had given up his body, and finally everything else about himself, in exchange for the safety of Hyrule. There could be no other outcome. In the end, maybe this was just as good, for Ganon.

He knew it made him a failure, but the weeks had passed, turning into time immeasurable, and he had grown used to it. It wasn't always even bad. Really, had it _ever_ been bad? Could he say there had ever been a time he hadn't _enjoyed_ it?

That was still the worst part.

\---

Link woke from his dreams, covered in sweat. The dream was a particularly bad one, and he was sure he'd been tossing and turning from the way the sheets were knotted around him. He managed to kick them off, angrily, annoyed at himself for dreaming such things.

He heard movement, and froze. He turned toward the door, and suddenly there was no warmth left in the room.

_Ganon_.

How long had he been standing there, watching? Since before he'd awoken, or since after? He didn't have the courage, now, to ask. 

Ganon didn't need an invitation, of course. This _was_ his home, after all. And the boy struggling to find the words to say was still laying in _his_ bed. He would never let him forget that.

The Gerudo King walked toward the bed and towered over the former Hero of Time. Link felt his blood run cold, and then hot. He had no way to gauge what kind of mood Ganon was in. He only hoped it was a good one.

"Dreaming of me, boy?"

Link shook his head quickly. The dream was fading from his memory, but he knew it had not been about Ganon. Not really. Not _directly_. It probably would have been much worse, had that been the case.

Ganon reached down and grabbed the boy's face, jerking it up, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"No?"

"N...no."

"Hm. Should I change that, then?" he asked, his fingers moving down and tightening, just a little, around the boy's throat. Link didn't fail to catch the knives in the Gerudo King's voice.

It seemed that his mood was not, in fact, a very good one.

Ganon's hand tightened a little further. "Well? Should I?"

"I...don't know," Link said, softly. What was the right answer? Was there anything that would make this night easier? The dreams were bad enough. And now _this_...

Ganon leaned down and spoke into Link's ear. "Your dreams should only be of _me_."

Link felt his eyes slide closed, and prayed to the Goddesses that couldn't possibly still be listening for the night to end quickly.

Ganon's hand moved away from his throat and slid down his bare chest, stopping when his thumb brushed over the boy's nipple. He let his hand linger there, moving over the flesh again, until it hardened beneath his touch. Link bit down on his lip to keep from making any sound, but Ganon would have none of _that_. He pinched the boy's nipple harder than was necessary, and Link couldn't help but cry out.

Ganon used his free hand to pull Link's face up to meet his again, and kissed him too hard for it to be considered affectionate. Link could almost _taste_ Ganon's anger, but he wasn't sure what had really caused it.

The Gerudo King's hand slid further down the boy's body, pushing aside the rest of the sheets as he went. He let his hand slide between Link's legs and wrap around his cock. The boy wasn't very hard at all yet, but it wouldn't be long before he was. It never took long.

Link cried out into Ganon's mouth, as Ganon's hand moved along his cock, a little _too_ roughly, until he was as hard as he was expected to be. Ganon's movements slowed, then, and the kiss finally broke.

Link reached up without thinking about it, seeking some kind of purchase, something physical to hold onto, something that wasn't just gripping the sheets as if they would keep him anchored. 

"Say my name, boy," came the order, punctuated by Ganon's hand tightening on his cock.

He moaned, and tried to obey, but no words seemed to form.

Ganon's other hand moved to his throat. "Do as you're told," he said, roughly. There was no tenderness, here. There had been, other nights. But not now. Now, there was only anger, only pain. Even his hand moving on the boy's cock was too rough, too tight, too _angry_.

Link felt something that would have easily become defiance with Ganon's hands anywhere else on his body rise inside him. He managed to bite it back, but he did not obey.

Ganon let go of his cock and moved back, pulling the boy to his feet, giving him no choice but to stand up. He let go of him entirely, once he was convinced he was standing properly, and leaned down so they were eye to eye.

Link swallowed, hard, and felt goosebumps crawl across his skin. He couldn't seem to wrench his gaze away from Ganon's, and so he just stood there, not daring to move away.

A muscle in the Gerudo King's jaw worked, as if he might actually say something, but he did not. Instead, he straightened again, and the back of his hand connected with Link's face without warning. The boy turned his head, reeling slightly from the force of the blow.

"Defiance will get you _nowhere_ ," Ganon said, his voice like stone.

"I am not defying you," the boy responded, but there was fire in his eyes when he looked back at Ganon.

Ganon was not one to overlook such a thing. This time, he struck the boy hard enough to knock him off balance. Link felt his legs move, trying to compensate, but there was nowhere to move to, and he was back on the bed. It was better than the floor, but there would be no escape from this.

Ganon practically _loomed_ over him, then, leaving him feeling more trapped than before.

"Ganon..." The word came without thought.

"Again."

"Ganon."

" _Again._ "

" _Ganon..._ "

This time, the kiss was not quite as cruel, and Ganon's hands on his skin were not as rough.

"Dream of no one but me," came the order, in the end.

"I never have."


End file.
